De recuerdos y cosas peores
by salviohexia
Summary: AU. PWP. Severus acaba de ver algo que seguro le dejará con pesadillas por el resto de su vida, pero no importa, como buen amigo tiene que mostrarle a Lucius el horrible recuerdo que acaba de obtener.


_Harry Potter y demás personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._ ||_ Hay algo de smut pero no está súper explícito, de todas formas lo puse en la M porque soy paranoica._

_**De recuerdos y cosas peores**_

Severus Snape entró a la mansión Malfoy con las peores imágenes que cualquiera pudiera desear tener. Los elfos que limpiaban la sala principal lo saludaron, ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia. Severus preguntó por Lucius y ellos le contestaron que su amo estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su biblioteca personal, agradeció e hizo su camino por entre los largos pasillos elegantemente adornados con pinturas costosas y viejos retratos de antiguos familiares.

"Buenos días, Severus." Narcissa Malfoy lo saludó cuando ambos se toparon a mitad de la escalera.

Él tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó ligeramente a modo de saludo.

"¿Vienes a ver a Lucius?"

"Sí, tengo algo muy importante que decirle."

"Oh, buena suerte supongo. Yo iré de compras con Francesca (Parkinson) a Roma." le dijo con una sonrisa muy leve.

"Que se diviertan."

"Siempre es entretenido. Adiós."

Narcissa termino de bajar las escaleras cuando Severus terminó de subirlas. Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y encontró la puerta que necesitaba. Sin importarle en ese momento la educación, giró la perilla de oro con un dragón grabado y entró a la biblioteca del Malfoy mayor.

Lucius, como no era de sorprenderse, estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón con un libro viejo y grueso de pastas gastadas color verde con las hojas en un tono amarillo oscuro debido al paso de los años. Ese libro era un tanto conocido para Severus, ya había visto a Lucius leerlo varias veces en el pasado, era el viejo diario de Abraxas Malfoy, y el profesor de Pociones tenía entendido que tanto a Lucius como a Draco es gustaba leerlo seguidamente. Nunca preguntaba qué había escrito ahí, no quería entrometerse en viejas tradiciones de una familia ajena.

Se acercó a su amigo de muchos años y se sentó en el sofá frente a él, esperando a que el rubio lo notara y pusiera una pausa a su lectura. Diez minutos pasaron y a Malfoy no parecía importarle tener visita.

"Lucius, baja tu libro un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo."

Un suspiro.

"¿Qué necesitas ahora, Severus? A veces creo que eres per que Draco, siempre teniendo que discutir _cosas importantes_ cuando yo sólo trato de leer en paz."

Severus resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Si Lucius se portaba así con su hijo cuando éste tenía problemas, las noticias que iba a recibir no debían sorprenderlo demasiado como lo habían hecho con él.

"¿Sabes dónde está tu hijo ahora mismo?" preguntó calmadamente. Lucius parpadeó un par de veces.

"Claro. Draco dijo que iría a la casa de su amiga, su amiga… er, la hija menor de Greengrass, Astoria creo que se llama. Pienso que hacen una excelente pareja si me preguntas."

Si fuera otra persona ya se habría reído a carcajadas.

"Te equivocas."

"¿Qué? ¿Piensas que estaría mejor si se casara con Pansy o la chica Bulstrode?"

"No por eso… Draco no está en casa de los Greengrass, está en casa de los Potter."

Malfoy sonrió, alcanzó una copa de vino que estaba en la mesita de al lado y le dio un sorbo para después regresarla a su lugar.

"Draco y Henry─"

"Harry."

"Draco y Harry Potter son amigos, seguro que Draco le contó que quería estar un rato a solas con Astoria y él le prestó su casa. No me importa que diga una que otra mentirilla para salir con su novia, acaba de cumplir los dieciséis años y yo comprendo que quiera estar con ella, claro, no le diré eso a Narcissa."

Severus tomó mucho aire y luego lo soltó. _Pobre hombre viviendo felizmente en su ignorancia_, pensó al observar a Lucius que creía iba a tener nietos rubios con claros ojos color miel en pocos años, cuánto se equivocaba.

"Quiero decir… Tú sabes que los padres de Potter son aurores." inició.

"Sí, Draco lo mencionó una vez creo. Me he topado a los Potter muchas veces en el ministerio, agradables personas aunque la mujer es nacida muggle, lo cual no me importaría mucho si se olvidara de sus costumbres."

Las manos de Severus que anteriormente descansaban en su regazo, subieron a sus sienes para darse él mismo un masaje.

"Eso no importa ahora. Me los topé antes de que salieran a una misión y me pidieron que aparte de avisarle a su hijo que no llegarían en la noche, le dejara algo de dinero para la cena, y que me disculpara por el trabajo de improviso o algo así. Obviamente fui de inmediato a su casa─"

"¿Cómo? Está en un vecindario muggle según he oído a Potter (James)."

"Tienen la red flu activada, ahora por favor deja de interrumpir. Llegué a la casa, dejé el dinero de la comida del mocoso en la mesa y me puse a buscarlo porque no parecía responder cuando lo llamaba," Lucius giró los ojos y bostezó como señal de que la historia lo estaba aburriendo bastante y que se debía apurar. "… como sea, subí las escaleras y escuché ruidos bastante… bastante interesantes."

"Ya te dije que no importa si Draco y Astoria no son─"

"Cállate… bueno, espera… vayamos al pensadero, así no tendré que dar vergonzosas explicaciones."

Lucius se levantó y Severus lo siguió de cerca. En una esquina estaba el pensadero, el plato estaba sostenido por una base de plata llena de figuras de serpientes y dragones de diferentes especies en varias posiciones.

Malfoy esperó a que Severus sacara la memoria de su cabeza y la depositara en el pensadero. Listo eso, ambos hombres se agacharon para observar.

_Severus se despedía de Lily y James Potter, y caminaba hasta la parte de las chimeneas disponibles en el ministerio_.

"¿Qué hacías en el ministerio de todas formas?" preguntó Lucius, en eso la escena cambiaba y ahora estaban en la modesta sala en la casa de los Potter.

"Albus me mandó a resolver algunos asuntos de la escuela, él tenía un pleito con Fudge. Pero presta atención."

_Ambos hombres siguieron al Severus del recuerdo que subía las escaleras. Los ruidos jadeantes de dos personas se hacían cada vez más altos. Los tres caminaron a la habitación de dónde los excitantes sonidos provenían, para infortunio de todos, la puerta de dicha habitación estaba abierta._

Lucius casi se desmaya con lo que vio. Puso una mano en el hombro de Snape para no caerse y lo apretó con fuerza. Severus no dijo nada, después de todo tenía que tenerle al menos un poco de compasión a su amigo.

_Sobre una cama, Draco Malfoy estaba acostado sobre su espalda, desnudo… y sobre él, Harry Potter, también desnudo para variar._

"_¡Aaaahhhh!" gritaba Draco más que complacido, arqueando la espalda más de lo humanamente posible. "¡Harry! ¡Ahí! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!"_

_Harry gruñó de placer y lo besó en los labios de manera posesiva. Draco pasaba sus manos por la espalda y el cabello negro y sin forma de Harry._

"_¿Esto?" preguntó Potter casi sin aire, mientras salía y entraba de nuevo con fuerza._

_Draco no le respondió con palabras, sino con ruidos incoherentes que si ponías un poco de atención, bien podrían haber formado una frase._

Lucius se quería morir con sólo ver la cara de su hijo. El joven normalmente frío, calmado y recatado ahí estaba en el momento con la cara roja empapada por el sudor ─como los cuerpos de ambos ─, ojos cerrados por el éxtasis, y el cabello rubio platinado estaba alborotado y caía sobre la almohada y sus ojos.

El señor Malfoy ya conocía a las amistades de su hijo, o eso pensaba. Draco le había escrito desde el primer día de clases los nombres de las personas nuevas ─obvio estaban los hijos de sus socios de negocios que él ya conocía ─que había conocido, y siendo extraños para él los había investigado exhaustivamente. Ente algunos de los investigados estaban: **Potter, Harry** ─ Mestizo; sus padres son aurores y ganan bien. Aprobado sólo porque es el primer niño con quien Draco habló en el tren. **Zabini, Blaise **─ Sangrepura; su madre parece ser una especie de viuda negra. Aprobado porque tienen mucho como dinero, obvio no como nosotros. **Bulstrode, Millicent **─ Sangrepura; creo que sus padres son inefables, aunque creo recordarlos de la escuela. Aprobada.

Sí, Lucius había hecho su trabajo, pero ahora ya no sabía ni qué pensar de su propia sangre.

"_Draco eres… eres tan hermoso."_

_Potter seguía embistiendo vigorosamente para quedar más adentro de Draco si es que aún era posible. El joven Malfoy gritaba más fuerte y apretaba sus blancas piernas a la cadera de Harry, quién sin dejar de moverse, bajaba su cabeza y así besar el sensible cuello de su compañero que a la vez movía a un lado la cabeza para darle mejor acceso._

Ni Severus ni Lucius sabían cómo sentirse, intrigados por cómo Draco podía aguantar _todo eso_ o celosos de cómo Harry podía seguir con ese intenso ritmo sin detenerse durante un tiempo sumamente considerable.

"_Harry…" jadeaba Draco. "Harry, ya no puedo… me voy a…"_

"_Ngh, yo también…"_

_Pronto, Draco estaba gritando en nombre de Harry, no mucho tiempo después Harry estaba gritando el nombre de Draco cuando al fin llegaba al orgasmo. Potter se dejaba caer sobre Draco y acomodaba su cabeza en el cuello de éste, Malfoy pasaba perezosamente las manos por la espalda de su 'amigo'._

_El Severus del recuerdo seguía oculto detrás de una pared. Parecía enfermo._

_Harry se obligaba a levantarse después de varios minutos de estar dormido. Hizo un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos, y cuando los dos estuvieron libres de fluidos, Harry se rodó para acostarse en la cama y abrazar a Draco, que recostó su cabeza en el pecho de éste._

"_¿Cuándo vas a decirle de lo nuestro a tus padres?" preguntó Potter._

"_Pésimo momento para hablar de mis padres." respondía Draco._

"_Es en serio. Quiero contarle a mamá y a papá que tengo novio para que no traten que salga con la hija de los Weasley."_

"_¿¡Qué!" Draco se levantaba inmediatamente. "¿Con la pelirroja zorra de Gryffindor? Ni pienses que te vas a acercar a ella."_

"_Pfff, Draco, no me interesan los Gryffindor ni los pelirrojos. Menos si están combinados y son mujeres. Me gustas sólo tú."_

"_Excelente." Draco se acostaba de nuevo. "Harry... creo que le diré a mis padres sobre lo nuestro esta noche durante la cena, así podremos regresar a la escuela y hacer lo mismo."_

"_Por el amor a Salazar, gracias." le dio un beso en el sudado cabello. "Así por fin, Zabini entenderá que no quieres nada con él."_

"_Blaise es mi amigo."_

"_Sí, tu amigo que quiere follarte, lo odio."_

"_Bueno ya, no hablemos de Zabini ni de padres… estoy cansado."_

"_Me callo."_

El recuerdo terminaba, Severus y Lucius estaban de regreso en la biblioteca personal de Malfoy en su mansión.

Un tanto ─o bien, sinceridad ante todo ─, un mucho divertido, Severus observó como el calmado Lucius Malfoy le gritaba a uno de sus elfos domésticos que le trajera una botella llena de Whiskey de Fuego, apenas el elfo regresó con la botella y unos vasos, Lucius se le arrebató de las manos y le dio un trago enorme sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Mi hijo… Severus, mi hijo es… mi único hijo es…"

"Ya, ya Lucius, calma. Que Draco sea homosexual no es tan malo. Sabes hay muchas formas de que pueda darte nietos."

"No necesito que me recuerdes la forma en que las parejas del mismo sexo pueden procrear." dio otro trago de whiskey. "El problema es… oh no… mi hijo es…"

"Sí, sí, Draco es gay. Pero en serio, debiste notarlo antes, se preocupa por su ropa y cabello muchísimo más que tú, eso ya es decir mucho."

"No es eso... Mi hijo..."

"Con un demonio Lucius, ya di lo que te molesta, ¿Potter?"

"¡Mi hijo es pasivo!" gritaba con dolor.

Como buen amigo que era, Severus fingió que no veía las lágrimas que salían de los grises ojos de Lucius, lo llevó hasta su sillón, le pidió a un elfo que trajera té e ingredientes necesarios para preparar una poción calmante.

Le quitó a Lucius la botella de alcohol y se la cambió por una taza de humeante té. Ignoraba los sollozos que el rubio hacía como si fuera un bebé grande mientras preparaba la poción que posiblemente evitaría que el rubio se suicidara antes de la cena, una cena que obviamente no podía permitirse perder.

_**. . . . . .**_


End file.
